Ongoing collection of daily behavior of 10 schizophrenics and three organic patients from WAW-4. Purpose is to explore evidence for homeostatic regulation in such data and to characterize such regulation mathematically and seek basis of differentiating (1) clinical groups and (2) changes occurring with treatment changes in individual patients. Controlling hypothesis is that behavioral steady states are more difficult for schizophrenics to achieve and our basis for this progressive withdrawal. Data suggests hebephrenics exhibit most marked behavioral cycles.